Snowfall
by Meiveva Sirenice
Summary: Tony and Kate leave the office to find a wonderful surprise. Tate oneshot, fluffy as cotton candy.


"_I want a snowfall kind of love  
the kind of love that keeps you in bed all day  
oh I want to walk through with you  
and watch it all melt away"_

Kate threw her head back and shook the last droplets of coffee from the cup. Tossing it into the trash, she put her head in her hands.

"I think this is the most exhausted I've ever been in my life," she mumbled through her palms. A loud snore from Tony tore through the room. Kate peeked through her fingers to see his head resting on a fallen stack of papers.

THUNK.

Kate started as Tim crashed to the ground.

"Sorry, Boss," Tim mumbled drowsily, clambering back into his seat. Blinking to keep sleep from returning, he propped himself up on his elbows and continued reading the file. Gibbs stood up.

"Go home." He put his glasses on his desk and looked around as his agents.

"It's-it's okay." Tim stifled a yawn. "I can finish this."

"Go home, McGee. All of you get some sleep." Tim's face split into a grin.

"Thank you, Boss." He quickly packed up his bags and headed for the elevator.

"I expect you bright and early tomorrow," Gibbs called. Tim nodded and disappeared behind the doors. Another loud snore filled the bullpen and Gibbs crossed over to Tony's desk. Suddenly, he slammed his hands down; Tony jumped up. Kate smirked at the puddle of drool on his cheek.

"Sorry, Boss. Won't happen again, Boss. I know we're on duty, I was just resting my eyes for—."

"DiNozzo." Gibbs cut him off. "Get out of here. Get some shut eye." Tony looked up with a child-like smile of delight.

"Really?" Gibbs nodded.

"First wipe that drool off your face." Tony's smile dropped off as he swiped his sleeve over his cheek. "You too, Kate."

"There's drool on my face?" Gibbs sighed in exasperation.

"No. Go home."

"Oh. Thanks Gibbs," Kate muttered, slightly embarrassed. She and Tony bounced out of their seats as Gibbs sat back down at his desk. "Does he ever sleep?" Kate whispered as they stepped into the elevator.

"His blood is ninety percent caffeine, Kate," Tony replied. The elevator began to sink. "He doesn't need to." They descended in tired silence and left the building together. As soon as they stepped outside, Kate's face lit up.

"It's snowing, Tony!" She stared up at the sky as the silvery flakes drifted out of the darkness. A thin layer of pearly snow already coated the ground, and it was coming down quickly. Kate walked slowly toward her car, Tony behind, her eyes fixed on the sky. It was nearly midnight and almost everyone had already left; nothing stirred the monochromatic scene.

"I've been dreaming of a white Christmas." Tony began to sing, his strong voice the only sound. Kate turned around.

"Tony, it's February. You're a couple months late." Tony just shrugged.

"Just like the ones I used to know." He put one hand on Kate's hip, taking her hand with the other. She raised an eyebrow, and he beamed back at her. "Let's waltz, Katie." A smile slipped across her face as she put her hand on his shoulder. He resumed his song.

They spun, their shoes scraping on the concrete, the snow catching on their hair and clothes. Kate joined the melody, and the background melted into blurry spots of white, a little flurry all around her. She focused on the snowflakes snagged in Tony's eyelashes as they whirled around like skaters in a snow globe. He chuckled when he saw her nose had turned pink in the cold. They glided over the slippery surface, their soft serenade to winter. As the song came to a close, Tony gave Kate a twirl, dipped her, and pulled her into his chest. She laughed quietly, leaning into him.

"Do you remember when you were a kid and you would try and catch snowflakes in your mouth?" Kate tilted back to look up at him.

"Yeah. It never really worked. Eating snow off the ground was much easier." Kate made a face.

"You should try again. Maybe this time you'll be lucky." He laughed.

"Alright then." They tipped their heads back, lips parted in wait. After a few moments, Tony faced forward again. "This still isn't working."

"You just have to wait a little longer," Kate assured him.

"I have a better idea." Tony pressed his lips against Kate's cheek. She met his gaze and shot him a confused look.

"What are you doing?" Tony grinned.

"I'm catching snowflakes." He kissed her cheek again and felt her smile.

"You can't just steal all my snowflakes."

"You can have some of mine then. How about the one right here?" She leaned up and pecked him on the cheek.

"I get another since you took two." Her eyelashes brushed against his skin.

"Now it's my turn." Wrapping his arms around her back, he leaned down and kissed her, his lips soft and warm against hers. Minutes passed, and they were still as the night, quiet as the snowfall. Then they broke apart.

"We should go home. Get some rest." Tony whispered.

"God knows we'll need it tomorrow."

"That and a lot of coffee." Hushed laughter filled their frosty breath.

"Goodnight Tony." He dropped his arms, and she stepped away.

"Goodnight Katie." They turned away from each other and headed for their cars. Suddenly, Tony stopped and spun around. "Kate! I almost forgot!"

"What?" She turned to face him. He gave her a half grin.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

"_Bury me in your quiet love  
and we will blow away"_

**A/N: The song is Ingrid Michaelson's "Snowfall".**


End file.
